Four Years, Big Changes
by iluvvhugs
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are now living together on most of Courtney's money. Along all the bumps on the road, will they make it out alive? Problems here and there, will Duncan and Courtney stay together? DxC, rated M . . . for your and my safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Four Years; Big Changes  
**

It been four years since TDI.

Which means, everyone from TDI is now around twenty.

**Courtney and Duncan are now living together on most of Courtney's money. Along all the bumps on the road, will they make it out alive? Problems here and there, will Duncan and Courtney stay together?****Familiar people are popping up everywhere; the grocery store, the park with their kids,  
and . . . Courtney and Duncan's front steps?  
**

Bleh, I'm no good with titles or summaries. CourtneyxDuncan.

I decided not to give up on the TDI pairing's CxD. Because of a few reviewers and Duncan . . . ;)

Hopefully, my readers are smart and know whose POV it is. Don't worry, I'm not going to change back and forth in one chapter.  
If I do, I'll alert you all. ;)

Rated M for language, acts similar to sex, adult content, and possible sex in the future.

Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING.

--

"Hey, Princess." His voice came loud and clear, with a slight annoyance. A small smiled formed on my face as I realized that even after four years, I've never got tired of the name _Princess_. After not responding for a few seconds, I felt Duncan's warm hands dig under the covers and behind my back. He lowered himself onto me, so his chest and my torso were in contact. My heart thumped, sensing a dirty smirk on his face. "Ready, Princess?"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Ah . . ." I murmured, soothingly. I managed a nod as my fingers ran down his neck. ". . . Ready." My eyelids closed as I felt a slight tremble coming from Duncan. He wasn't reacting, other than the annoying trembling. I opened one eye, ready to ask, "When are you going to start?"

"Pfffft!" he could no longer hold in the laughter that had busted out of him just then. He sat back, his knees on either side of mine. "Princess, you really are dirty, aren't you? I meant, are you ready for work?" I looked up at his cheesy grin and threw one of our cotton pillows in his face. Groaning, I turned over and hid myself under the covers. I was ready for him to wrestle me out of bed, which was the main purpose for the pillow to the face.

I could almost hear his shoulders slump. He forced a fake sigh and said, "Okay, fine. If you're not going to get out of bed on your own . . . I'll have to _'help'_ you."_ Ahhh_. That's what I wanted to hear.

Under the covers, hidden away from Duncan's view, I grasped onto the bed sheet with my fingers as best I could before he started his attempt to pry me from our bed. "Sweetheart," he muttered with annoyance, "You're going to be late for work if you don't get up soon. If you don't behave for me, I'm going to have to punish you." He stopped his struggle of getting me out of bed so I could think clearly.

Punishment? I cleared my mind of any nasty, cruel punishment Duncan could have came up with. Threats were usually nothing with Duncan, since he was really careful and playful with me. The last _punishment_ was the cold shoulder for two days, which wasn't nearly as bad as anything Duncan or I could have came up with. Duncan's really boring with punishments.

Nothing much had changed much since TDI. Only I have tramp stamp from my 18th birthday (which I really, really regret now), faded purple highlights in my hair and an extra piercing on each ear. Then there's Duncan, with more purple in his Mohawk than green, not to mention he has six inches over me, opposed to the two inches he had over me in TDI. Personality wise, he hasn't changed. He's still the wonderful, lovable delinquent he was years ago. I've turned almost . . . 180 degrees around. I'm more _out there_, and not as _uptight_ as I use to be. I'm still iffy about certain things, though. And every now and then I tend to overreact.

"Aaahh!" I squealed as Duncan wrapped his arms around me and threw me over his shoulder, along with one of our blankets. He caught me off guard.

"Ha ha!" he laughed, triumphantly. "Got you, Princess!"

"No fair!" I giggled over his shoulder. "I was thinking about something!"

He made his way into the bathroom, careful not to bump my head on the doorway edge. Carefully he placed me on my feet and give me one of his famous smirks. "Have fun at work, _honey_." He removed the warm blanket from my body and held it in his hand.

"Have fun sleeping, _dear_," I replied back. After kissing my cheek, Duncan went straight back for bed. I sighed while his rhythmic, steady snores started up. My shoulders slumped as I prepared for work and thought about Duncan. He was out of work. Again, the third time this month. The fear of the bills piling up because my paycheck's not enough startled me. Even though being a secretary gets lots of money in the bank, for the bills, and in our pockets, I'm still insecure about being the only working person in the relationship.

I slipped a white tank top over my bra.

Then the sexual harassment. My eyes began the water as I slipped on my black coat. I rubbed the back of my hand against my eyes, trying to rid of the wetness in my eyes.

The sexual harassment's the worst of all. I would be sitting at my office desk, minding my own business, when _he_ would round the corner. He gave me this feeling in the pit of my stomach, the same one Duncan gives me. Only Duncan's feeling towards me wants me to cry tears of joy, not tears of fear. _He_, as in _Derrick_, would round the counter and approach me._ "Hey, baby,"_ he'd spit his casual greeting at me, _"how 'bout you and me hook up after today? Would you like that, my little Courtney?_" Then those attempts he would pull. He'd try and move his hand discreetly under my skirt, I would squeal and his hand would dash for my insides.

If Duncan knew . . . Derrick would be over. If I told Duncan, he'd be tracking Derrick down, about to kick his ass and probably kill him. Then he'd make me quit my job, just because there might be any other perverts in the office. Then we'd both be jobless. Even if he did manage a job for more than a week, I don't think it'd be enough to pay everything.

Then my boss doesn't give a shit about his female workers. I've filed at least four reports, Derrick and he would have a personal talk, then Derrick would start up on his harassment again.

"I'm going up to him, today," I whispered to myself, as I applied my mascara and concealer. "I'm going to tell him that if he doesn't get rid of that bastard, then I'm quitting." My voice came in confidence, but my mind didn't. I'd probably note it to the boss, but I don't really know if he'd do anything.

I walked out of the bathroom, into our bedroom and into the closest. Duncan's snores were still going strong.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and smiled boldly. Either way, Derrick was going to bother me, whether I looked good or not. Carefully, I slipped one leg into the pant and lost my balance. My head came in contact with the edge of the closest door. "Oow!" I shrieked, landing on my knees. I rubbed my head, only to be greeting my two arms around my body. I was surprised on how fast he woke up and came to comfort me.

"Princess, you need to be more careful."

"Sorry. I just lost my balance."

He chuckled and added, "Clumsy. My clumsy princess."

Duncan pulled me up and kissed the top of my head. He looked tired. "You should go back to sleep. You looked tired," I said, softly.

He scoffed. "You should talk. You're eyes are all red, you're the tired one. Maybe you should call in sick, today." He seated himself on the edge of our bed and patted the soft padding next to him.

"No, Duncan. I need to go to work. Someones got to work around here," I finally won the battle with my pants. They fit rather nicely.

"Ouch, Princess. Did you really have to pull the 'Jobless' card out on me?" Duncan grabbed a handful of his T-shirt where his heart was located. In some way, he did look hurt from my words.

I sighed and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and smiled. "You'll get a job, soon."

He pulled me onto his lap, but he was frowning. "I'm disappointing you. I know it, Courtney."

"No, Duncan-"

"Courtney," he said, firmly, "don't give me any of that. I know that you've been worrying because I ain't pulling my weight around here." His eyes were intense, as if he were angry with me. I looked away and focused my attention on a dark stain in the white carpet. Two weeks ago. Duncan, of course. Him and his dumb ass, drunk friends.

I was beginning to slide off of Duncan's lap, so when my feet touched the floor I could make a dash to grab my shoes, and go off to work.

Fail. Duncan's left arm went around my stomach, restricting me from leaving him. He pulled me back to the center of his lap. "Courtney, look at me."

I refused. I keep my attention on the cloud shaped stain. "I don't want to be late, Duncan."

He didn't react for a few seconds. Then he took my chin in his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to make eye contact. "I'm sorry, Courtney."

"Okay, its okay. I'm not mad. My job's good enough."

"Are you worried? Upset? Anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ha. Then you better stop crying."

_Damn! _I quickly cleared away the tears with my hand. I hadn't realized I was so upset. I tried to stand up but Duncan kept his grasp on me. "Duncan!" I muttered, angrily. I sighed, sitting back on his lap, waiting for him to say something.

"Courtney, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different. You're less happy. I'm pretty sure not _all_ of your sadness could be caused by me being jobless. I was going to ask this sooner, but I thought it would pass. Start talking or you aren't leaving."

My teeth clenched. _Dammit, Duncan! I'm probably already late! _"I'm fine, Duncan. Really."

His hold on me got tighter. "Stop lying to me, Courtney!" _Damn . . . I love it when he's demanding, he's so damn sexy!_

Duncan's anger showed off in his tone of voice. Its not that I don't love dominant Duncan, its just that I didn't want to tell him anything related to this issue. _Should I tell him the truth, or make something up? _"Work's just been getting hard." _Okay. Okay, that wasn't exactly a lie._

"Exactly, what's wrong? The least I can do is fix it."

_Oh no. He already wants to get involved. _"Duncan I can fix my own problems! Please, I don't want to be late!" I tried to get up again, but Duncan's left arm was wrapped around my stomach, and his right was along my back."Duncan!"

"Courtney."

"Duncan . . ." _Do what you do best, Court. _"Please . . ."

"Dammit, Courtney, that fake little crying you pull isn't going to work with me this time!" Surprisingly, his voice scared the crap out of me. Hardly ever did Duncan use a tone so loud and so angry with me. "I've let you get out easy with it before, but hell, I'm not doing it anymore! You're not a baby, Courtney!"

My eyes grew big and I began to tremble at his words. He was so mad, I had a feeling he was a few seconds away from striking me._ Cryings not helping. Beg, Courtney. He's not going to hurt you, he's Duncan. _I dug my face into Duncan's chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to cry. Please let me go to work, please, please!

"Duncan, I don't know what you want."

"Courtney," furiously, he grabbed my chin so I would look at him, "you know very damn well what I want. What the hell is going on at work? Is someone bullying you?"

I let him feel my jaw quiver, but I didn't say anything. I felt like Duncan was my father, forcing the truth out of me about some mean, playground bullies. Only Duncan isn't my father, he's my partner. And I may belong to Duncan, but that doesn't mean that I have to follow or answer the orders or question he gives. _I'm not giving in Duncan, just give it a rest, already. _

"Courtney!"

"Duncan." _Test his patience. Soon, he'll get irritated enough to not want me in his sight. The worst he can do is ignore me._

Mission accomplished. "I get it. You don't trust me enough to tell me," he said. Shockingly, he released me. "Go. I don't want to see your face right now."

_Oh, great. _I got off of his lap and walked towards the doorway. I grabbed my shoes from the closest and a tissue to wipe away the mascara that had been displaced. Before I walked out of the room, I turned back. Duncan was lying down on the bed with his back to me so I couldn't see his face. "Duncan," I murmured softly. _Just leave, Courtney. You wanted this to happen. If you stay, the waterworks are going to start again. _"I-I wanted . . . I'm sorry. Its just that, I can't . . ."

"Courtney, stop crying and leave."

"A-are you mad?" I sniffled.

"You-I . . . Yeah, I am."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

I waited by the doorway. I was already late for work, but I didn't want to leave Duncan mad at me. "I love you," I murmured, not sure if my voice was audible. Seconds past, and I was beginning to wonder if he had heard me. I was just about to leave when-

"Love you, too, Princess."

--

I'd have to say, work wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be. I did report Derrick for previous actions to the boss, even though he hadn't really bothered me much lately. Actually, Derrick stayed out of my sight for most of the time I was in my office. He did wink twice at me, but nothing else too serious.

However, as soon as I got out of work, everything turned for the worse. It was pouring down hard. The rain made it difficult to see and made the ground slippery, but I managed to take a few steps without falling. If I stayed out any longer, I would have been soaked.

I was walking to my car until someone came up behind me and grabbed me. "Hey, there." His voice sent chills down my spine, my mind began to crumble, and my heart began to race. _Duncan, I'm sorry you might never see me again, or I might come home pregnant with a baby who doesn't even belong to you. You were right, I should have called in sick, like you suggested. I'm sorry, I'm stupid. Please live your life well_. Obviously I was overreacting, but you never know what can happen. Derrick wrapped his arms around me so tightly I couldn't move much. He placed his chin on my shoulder, letting his warm breath come in contact with my neck. What was Derrick going to do to me? "The boss and me had a chat today. Look, Courtney, I'm getting tired of your shit."

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered, scared out of my wits. I knew very well what he meant, but I pulled my innocence on him. I would have simply curved around, escaping from him, but I didn't want to get hurt. Did he have something on him? A knife? A gun? Oh, all of the possibilities. Oh, all of the bad, bad possibilities.

"Like you don't know, beautiful. Why the hell do you keep reporting me to Drew?"

I struggled, trying to discreetly find away to get out of this, safely.

"Answer me!" he was beyond pissed. With his left arm, he pulled on a chunk of my hair, leaving his right arm to hold me back.

"You make me uncomfortable!" I blurted out.

Everything was silent for a while, until he chuckled and released my hair. "That's funny, Courtney. I thought this whole time you've been turned on by me. You lead me on Courtney . . ."

"I did not! I've told you time and again that I was already seeing someone! And he'll kick your ass when he finds out what you're doing!"

He chuckled again. "Watch your language, my little slut. You belong to me, not some jackass boyfriend of yours." _Oh, gross. _Even the thought of belonging to Derrick made me throw up a little. I belong to Duncan, and Duncan only. If I belonged to Derrick . . . oh, that would be horrible.

"Duncan's not a jackass, you son of a bitch!" I was certain if Derrick had some kind of weapon, he would have pulled it out and threatened me by now. Obviously, he was unarmed.

"Ooh, naughty, naughty Courtney. You don't talk like that to me."

I scoffed, acting more confident than I actually was. "What are you going to do about it, dumb ass?" I certainly didn't want to show any fear to this man. If he didn't have a weapon, what was the worst he could have done? _Rape or kill you, stupid. _When that thought came to my head, I started to fear the worst. I was trembling, but I don't think he noticed in the rain.

"Heh. Call me one more name like that . . ."

"Dumb ass!" I said, loudly. _Courtney, keep your mouth shut. _As soon as I released those words, I immediately regretted it. A yelp of pain escaped me, but somehow I was relieved. A simple smack on the ass wasn't as bad as the things I had thought of. Turning my head slightly, I could see an evil smirk grow on his face. "Did you just . . . ?"

"Slap your ass?" he finished the sentence for me, then held onto me with both of his arms again. "Naughty girls get punished, Beautiful. Now listen to me, Courtney! _We're_ going back to my place, and _we're_ not going to yell or struggle, are we?"

My mind went numb. His place? "What if _I_ do struggle and scream?" Maybe I could stall, until someone saw us. "Ow!" I yelped again. Derrick's fist has a handful of my wet, tangled hair.

"I'll hurt you."

"Please!" I never thought I would have to resort to begging. "Please, just let me go home!"

Suddenly a shadowy figure formed in the rain. "Sir! Get yours hand off the girl!" the figure said, which I soon recognized as a police officer. _Whew._ The next thing I knew, I was pushed onto the hard, wet concrete as Derrick made a run for it. The armed, jet-black haired officer approached me, and offered his hand. I took it.

As he helped me up, I pointed out, "He's getting away!"

"No need to worry, ma'am! We have others officers waiting for him. Do you need me to drive you home? I can get another officer to drive your vehicle home." His features. Close to Duncan's. I stared for a few minutes, before he coughed.

"Uhm . . . yes, please," I didn't want to drive home myself, jittery and distracted. Not to mention the rain pouring down.

--

We were parked outside of Duncan and I's apartment. The rain was still going strong. Duncan would obviously want to know why I was so wet, and so late. He was probably still a little annoyed from earlier. _Just say . . . oh, what am I going to say!?_ After minutes of thinking, I decided the best thing I could do is just come out with the truth. What if this happened again? But then again, if I told Duncan, he'd get right on my ass for not telling him sooner. He'd probably restrict me from leaving his sight.

"Do you need me to walk you up to your door?" the officer joked as I hesitated in the police car.

I gulped. _Hopefully, Duncan wouldn't see the police car and get majorly suspicious_. "Its just that . . . no, I'll be fine," I cut myself off, since it wasn't any of the officer's business.

"Live with your mother?"

"Boyfriend, actually."

"Wow. Barely an adult and living without your parents? Simply amazing, if it lasts. Well, you make sure you tell that boyfriend of yours what happened, 'kay?"

" . . . Of course."

--

"Princess!" Duncan cheered as I entered our apartment, but as soon as he saw my appearance his expression changed from nervous to cheerful to concerned. He was sitting in the living room, waiting for me. He left his spot on the red couch and immediately ran over to me. "Courtney . ."

"Duncan, we . . . I need to take a shower," I turned away from him, but he caught my elbow.

"Courtney, you're not avoiding the subject."

"Duncan, I'm cold and wet-"

"Sit your ass down, Courtney. We're talking about this."

I guess being stubborn wouldn't help me this time, but I didn't obey him when he asked for me to sit down. He was waiting for an explanation. _Oh gosh, I want to shower. I'm freezing! _"Can I shower, please?" It felt ridiculous to ask if I could shower in an apartment that I paid for, but at a moment like this, Duncan has to have his input.

"You're an hour late, you're soaking wet and you came home with police, and you expect me wait?"

An idea formed in my head. "Can I tell you while I take a bath?"

He seemed to like that idea, so he agreed to it.

We went into our bedroom, where I got out suitable clothing (one of Duncan's black T-shirts and some of my underwear) and some fuzzy slippers. I could see the eagerness he was trying to hide from me. He kept his face straight as best he could. I began stripping off my wet clothing, peeling it off of my cold skin. His eyes widened as I walked into the bathroom, with the water already running for my bath, without any clothing on my body.

When I was close enough, I turned off the warm running water so it wouldn't overflow. I turned around to see an eager Duncan leaning against the doorway. I smiled. He liked what he saw.

Slowly, I stepped into the hot water. When I was finally settled, I released a moan of satisfaction. My eyes closed and I slid down deeper into the bathtub. I couldn't remember the last time I had a hot bath.

My thoughts slipped away.

"Ahem."

My eyes opened to find Duncan sitting on the toilet, irritated. "Yes," I asked, innocently.

"Care to explain, _Darling_?" he lightened up his attitude.

I sighed and looked up at the bathroom ceiling. "Okay. There's someone at work. He's really been bugging me." Sneaking a peek at Duncan, I saw the rage that already had inflicted him. _Already?_

"He's been making some . . . remarks, making me uncomfortable."

"Remarks? What does he say?"

"Oh. Just stuff."

"Courtney!" he scolded. _I knew one of these days he would start fuming when you weren't being specific. _

Before he could say anymore, I began, "I'm sorry, Duncan! I swear. I'll be detailed."

He nodded in satisfaction. "Good girl. What does he say?"

"Well, he just says stuff- I mean, he . . . he calls me . . . his _slut_ and a few times he called me . . . his _little whore_." I took another peek at Duncan.

Duncan was slumped forward, resting on his palms. Surprisingly, he seemed bored. "Okay, what are the _really_ bad things he says?"

"Those are the bad . . ." I trailed off. How could he not see how hurtful the words could be? If those weren't _really_ bad, what exactly was?

He scoffed. "Sensitive much?"

At that moment, I felt as if heart dropped. He wasn't the least bit upset and it seemed as if he was heartless. "Whatever. Now get out," I muttered, then quoted him, "I don't want to see you, right now."

"Is . . . is that it? Is that all he does?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Explain the police then."

"Get out, Duncan!" I yelled.

"Courtney . . ." he hesitated for a bit, but instead of arguing, he left the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

_Damn insensitive Duncan. Whatever, I'm not going back to work. I'll just quit, and find another job that Duncan won't know about. Not that he'll give a shit. _I was overreacting, but he was under reacting. I know Duncan cares, and did care about me, but I was too angry to think about how earlier, he restricted me from leaving because he was worried about me.

--

I went to bed after my long, hot bath. Duncan tried to start a conversation, but he gave up when he figured I had gone to sleep.

_Forgive him and forget about it Courtney. He loves you to death._

_I know.  
_

--

**A/N: I probably should have broken this into chapters . . . but I didn't feel like it. :D**

**Review? Bad or good, whatever.  
**

**I would have added the juicy part, but I thought it would be to long and no one would read through the whole thing.**

**So the drama really starts in the next chapter . . . if I get that far. ;D  
**


	2. Bad Mistake?

**Four Years; Big Changes**

**PLEASE READ: **

**I got myself screwed over, so I'm not allowed on the computer as much.  
This chapter was suppose to be two times longer, but I'm going to post it anyway,  
because I don't know when I'm going to be on next.  
Its not really 'done', though, because I didn't finish it.  
**

Rated M for language, sexual acts, adult content, and possible sex in the future.

To** Derangedpixie**:  
I know exactly what you mean. D: I wasn't sure whether or not to make him upset, but if I did, I couldn't have fit this part in because it wouldn't have made sense. I had to toy with Duncan, just a little. ;)

I was going to wait for ten reviews, but I didn't want to wait because the chapter had already been written. ;)

Thanks for those who reviewed!

--

I was still a little peeved on how Duncan reacted the next morning, but fortunately, the next morning was a Saturday, which was the reason to why Duncan and I were still in bed by eleven o'clock. Work for me had ceased for the next two days, leaving Duncan and I with some alone time. I needed to relax, instead of stressing out all day like I usually did when I was at work. Hopefully, the most Duncan could do was help me be more nonchalant when I didn't have to work.

"Hey, baby, you awake?" Duncan's warm breath on the back of my neck made me get goosebumps.

"Yup."

"Still mad at me, Princess?" Duncan asked, placing his hand on my waist.

I hesitated. _The damn boy didn't give a shit about Derrick, but there's no point in being mad at his sexy ass_. "No. Course not. You still mad at me?" I asked. I turned and lied down on my back, so I could easily see his face. He was resting on his palm as his elbow propped him up. His face was filled with confusion when I had asked my question.

Before he said anything, he wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest. I was glad he did. It was freezing because we were both too lazy to get out of bed, take five steps forward and turn off the fan in our bedroom. I snuggled up close to his hard abs for warmth. He chuckled, stroking my hair. "Why would I be mad at my princess?"

I sighed, forgetting the thought of him ignoring my question. "I don't know. I've kinda been annoying you, haven't I?"

"Heh. Lately you have."

"Sorry."

"Its okay, sweetheart. I just want you to answer me straight when I ask you serious questions. You seem standoffish with questions, of any type. Actually, you just seem to be acting different in general. Don't worry, next time I'll_ set you straight_ when you're getting annoying." Duncan pushed off of the bed and pinned me down.

I giggled. "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

"Damn straight, a threat."

"Those that are loudest in their threats are the weakest in their actions," I said. Duncan's flummoxed face made me laugh. He was still way more street-smart than book-smart. "Charles Colton. Charles Colton said those words, Dunky-poo."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry, its just really hard to believe that someone can actually be as damn gorgeous as you and still have brains. . . . and dammit, Courtney, I told you not to call me that stupid name!" his expression turned into rage and for a few seconds I couldn't figure out if he was being playful or serious. _Playful. Duh._

I was going to make it last before he decided to get out of bed. "Aw, you don't like it? I like the name _Dunky-poo_!"

He sat back on the bed and laughed, "Don't even say that. That nickname makes me want to . . . call you Corny."

I sat up, coming face to face with him, and pushed his face back with the palm of my hand. "Shut up! That doesn't even make sense, Dunky-poo!"

He laughed, devilishly, and showed me his palms, ready to pin me down again. "Call me that again, Princess, and you're seriously going to regret it."

"Another threat?"

"You bet your sweet ass."

"Dunky-poo." I have to say, Dominant Duncan was much more sexy than Normal Duncan, which is why I love challenging him. I loved when he took control and made it clear he was in charge. Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him at TDI. He was the bad boy, always in control and demanding with his orders. But when I turn the tables, I am still clueless as to why Duncan chose me over all the other girls he could have had. Okay, yeah I'm kinda pretty, and very smart, but Duncan can find another pretty girl in seconds. One more like him, more bad ass than I could ever be. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't good (or lets say_ bad_) enough for him.

Why _me_? The _good_ girl? The _smart_ girl? I don't know why I have to think about it so much. I've already asked him, four years ago, at the very end of TDI when that obese boy and Gothic girl were competing for the hundred thousand dollars. While the cameras were filming the action, Duncan and I had slipped away after I kissed him onscreen:

_"Stop crying, Princess," sixteen year old Duncan comforting my evidently crying, babyish self.  
_

_"Why me?" I asked into his chest, as his arms wrapped around me and Duncan slowly began to rock back and forth.  
_

_"Because I love you."_

_"But why?"_

_"You're . . . beautiful."_

_"So? Bridgette is, too. More beautiful than I'll ever be. And then Gwen's more your type."_

_"Sweetheart, don't say that. Bridgette . . . annoying surfer chick. Gwen and me do get along, but you know . . . opposites attract, babe. Me and Gwen; just buddies. You're perfect, babe."_

_"You call me uptight."_

_"Princess, is that why you're so upset? When I say things like that, you know I'm joking. You are just a little . . . too good, sometimes. But almost always, you're perfect."_

_"Thank you. You're so nice . . . why do you hide it?"_

_"I'm not nice, Princess. I just love you, so I treat you differently. Do you love me?"_

_"Evidently."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yes, Duncan. I love you. I love you too much."_

_"I know, Princess. I just wanted to hear you say. We're gonna get married, huh?"_

_I laughed out loud._

"Ah! Duncan!" I squealed as Duncan got me into his lap, his arms locked around me in an iron grip. It all reminded me of yesterday morning, when I was in tears and he was pissed and now we were both laughing. I couldn't move anything except my legs.

"Looks like you're staying with me, Princess." He kept his grip on me, but he pulled both of us down so we were both lying on the bed. "Whether you like it or not."

"Hm. I'm pretty sure I like it. But, how 'bout we stop fooling around, and get to business?" I somehow managed to free my arm and slightly rotate my body so I could look into his eyes, seductively. "We should be . . . open to changes, because this play fighting is getting kinda boring, babe."

"Damn, Princess, you really _have_ been getting dirty lately!" he loosened his grip so I could move around properly. He once again resumed to his position on top of me. "I think I like it," he had an evil grin on his face, but it suddenly turned into a frown when he realized something important, "but I don't have any condoms, baby. I'm sorry."

_Damn. Can't risk it._ "Okay. We'll just play around then?"

I could only imagine what was going on in his mind. Hopefully, he was as eager as me. "Guess we'll have to, huh? Unless we want a little Duncan and a little Courtney running around here, bothering us when we're trying to be alone. . ." His hand crept down my waist, then down my underwear. "You going to fight it?"

"Don't think so."

"Good. You're already wet."

I blushed, slightly. Duncan was beginning to enter my um, insides, but bad vibes echoed off of the whole thing. As if something bad was going to happen. I shook my head to rid of the thought and kept my eyes closed.

_Mmmmh . . ._

_It kinda hurts . . . kinda familiar  
_

_Whatever. It'll get better._

_Its hurting._

_Hold on. It'll get better._

_Its . . . like when Derrick tries it._

_Courtney, he's never gone that far up. Sure, he has slid his hand under your skirt a few times, and maybe he did touch you there, but stop thinking about it._

_"Oh god dammit, Derrick!"_

The next few seconds were pretty confusing. As soon as I opened my eyes, Duncan was off of the bed, fuming. His hands were in fists, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he killed someone. _I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before._ "What the hell?" we both asked at the same time, only my voice was more of a whisper, and his voice was loud and clear.

_Oh . . . oh fucking no, did I just say what I thinking aloud?_

"Who the fuck is Derrick?" Duncan's face was red, and he looked like he was about to burst.

_Oh fuck! Courtney what the hell . . .? Are you that stupid? Is it really impossible to keep your damn mouth shut without thinking about it? _Tears formed in my eyes. _I am. I am so stupid, and too sensitive. If I had told him last night, he would know who Derrick was and I wouldn't be in this damn situation._

"Courtney!" Duncan screamed.

"I-I, He-he's muh-my," the combination of wanting to cry and Duncan yelling at me was too much for me to be coherent.

"Courtney," he said, surprisingly calm. "If there's someone else . . . leave me. Or at least tell me so_ I can leave you_!"

"Duncan . . ."

"I'm serious! You don't have to keep me around if there's someone else!"

"Duncan, you're the only one! There is no on else!"

He was silent for a moment. Then he came out with words that I wish he'd never say, "I'm leaving." I was too dumbfounded to even respond as he began gathering his clothing off of the floor.

_No. _"Duncan!" I hopped out of bed when I realized what was going on. _Oh my god, he's actually going to leave me! He's going to you-leave us-here alone, and probably move back with his parents._ "Please, let me explain!" I clung onto his waist, and kept my grip tight. The waterworks had already started, and now they were set to _high_.

"No, Courtney! I've been asking you to explain for the last few days, and now when I threaten to leave you, you finally speak up? Hell no!" Duncan forced me off of him, leaving me on the floor as he continued to gather his things.

_OH, DAMMIT COURTNEY, TELL HIM! _"Duncan, Derrick is a co-worker of mine!"

"I see, and did he have sex with you, also?" Duncan's words stung, but that wasn't important right now.

"No, no! He's been . . . sexually harassing me at work!"

Duncan stopped short and dropped his things on the ground. "What?"

I stared at the ground. I couldn't make eye contact, yet. "He's the one I mentioned yesterday. The one calling me certain things. The one that_ you _didn't care about. Well, besides just saying things, he's been doing things. He's been touching me. Yesterday, when that cop dropped me off, it was because of . . . Derrick. He basically attacked me. I was going to tell you! I swear! But you . . . you acted like those names were nothing. They hurt me, and all you could say was _'Sensitive, much'_?"

I looked up at Duncan leaning against the bathroom doorway. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was mentally kicking himself, as if thinking _You idiot! Why the hell didn't you listen to her?  
_

I heard him mutter to himself, "Dammit, I'm going to personally murder this guy . . ." His eyes opened, then and I knew he was talking to me. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You wouldn't listen to me!"

"Damn wrong, Courtney! I asked you if there was anything else he did!"

"Uh . . . you! . . . Okay. I'm wrong, you're right. I'm stupid and stubborn and sensitive. _There_."

"Okay, yeah, you are. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You would have made me quit."

"Well, why the hell wouldn't I---why don't you want to quit?"

"If I quit, then there would be no money to pay everything, or anything . . ."

"Courtney, I can get a job."

"Then why the hell haven't you, already!?" for the first in the whole conversation, I looked up with red, narrowed eyes. It became silent for a few minutes, and a part of me regretted saying that to him. But it was true. If he could obtain a job, why had he not already?

"You're quitting," Duncan finally spoke up.

"I-I know. I was thinking of getting fired instead, so I could get at least get paid for the week-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"Duncan you can't-"

"You expect me to allow you to go back to the place where you were _attacked_? With_ that fucker_ there? Hell. No."

"He probably won't be there. The police . . ."

"Yeah right, Courtney. He'll be back there, working in no time."

"You don't know that!"

"My family - my mom, dad, uncles and aunts - are all cops, Courtney. I _do know_." _I give up, _I thought. _I should have given up a long time ago._ I looked back up at him, still by the bathroom doorway. His expression was mixed, but I could make out the obvious: pissed and annoyed and concerned, but he didn't even attempt to come over and comfort me.

"Duncan. I'm sorry," I finally got up from my sore knees and made my way to the edge of the bed. Seconds past before he finally stalked over to me and took a seat next to me.

He took a deep breath, but he ended up having his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, "You don't need to be, Princess. I'm majorly sorry about attempting to leave you. I swear, as long as you want me around, I'll be here for you. I'm sorry about yesterday, too. I was trying not to make a big deal because I thought you would stop telling me about it when you saw I was angry. Bad, stupid mistake I guess? Other than kicking this Derrick guy's ass, what can I do for you, Princess?"

"Well, at least let me work for one more week?" I looked up at him with my best pout. _We need as much money as I can scrape up if I am going to be jobless as well._

"Hell no, and stop egging me on about it!"

"Duncan you can't tell me what to do!" _Why the hell are you so stubborn, Courtney? _I thought to myself.

Duncan pulled his arm away from my shoulder and exchanged it with one of his fingers wagging at me. "You're damn wrong, Courtney. I might be controlling sometimes, but I know whats good for you! Next time you argue about this with me, I'm going to make sure you're the one hurting the most in the end. Remember this, because this is the last time I'm reminding you, you belong to _me_, which means I have the right to tell you what you can and can't do." _Whoa. He seriously just scolded me. _I looked up at his face and he was dead serious.

"I hate . . ." I trailed off.

"You hate _what_?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Heh, thank you," he chuckled and hugged me, resting his head on mine.

"But, Duncan . . . what do you mean?"

"Hm?"

"You said I'm the one going to be hurting the most in the end. Would you really hurt me? Emotionally or mentally or what?"

"I don't think either of those. More like physically."

I let out a gasp. "You mean _hit_? You'd _hit_ me?"

"Well you don't want to find out, now do you, Courtney? Better behave, or else . . ."

"You wouldn't . . . I know you Duncan, you wouldn't!"

"Psh . . ." he whispered with his casual smirk on his face. If he was serious, I'd probably be too afraid to even think about starting an argument with him or maybe even looking at him the wrong way. But even if he was joking . . . it would have been some cruel, sick, unnecessary joke. "Test me some more. See what happens."

"Duncan! But . . . I'm a girl!"

"And I'm a man."

"But I'm your girlfriend! Y-you love me!"

"Yeah, so? My dad use to hit my mom all the time. 'Course, only when she deserved it."

"Wh-what!?"

"Courtney, calm down. I . . . I was joking."

It took me a few seconds to get all of it. I detected something wrong with the way he uncomfortably said it, as if he were lying, but I ignored it. Instead, I removed a slipper from my foot and slapped his chest with it. "Ouch," he murmured, sarcastically.

"That is _not _something to joke about, Duncan!"

"Calm down, Princess!"

"How dare you even joke about that, Duncan!? Domestic abuse is a horrible, horrible thing in our society today!" I stood up and called out angrily at him. I attempted to hit him with my slipper again, only this time I planned to do it much harder. Immediately after I brought back the slipper to strike him, he stole it away from me. He seemed slightly pissed again, and I suddenly became a little worried.

"You want to hit me with a slipper again?"

"I-I don't want to be slipper-less."

"You don't want your ass to be sore."

"Excuse me?"

"Joking! Now sit down, we need to talk," he offered my slipper back, and I accepted it and slid it on my foot as sat I down. _Oh boy, what now? Haven't we gone through everything important, already?_ "Derrick. Tell me about that damn bastard."

I let out a groan, "I don't want to talk about it, Duncan."

"What's his house address? His number?"

"Duncan, I don't know-" I stopped short in my sentence and thought back to a few weeks ago.

_"Hey there, Beautiful. Name's Derrick, who are you?" the tall, intimidating man towered over me, with his arm held out. New employees didn't usually introduce themselves to me, so I smiled warmly at him and shook his hand. His features were beautiful, except for his long, pointy nose. He had jet black hair, always gelled down._

_"I'm Courtney Ramirez. Feel free to call me Court."_

_"Feel free to call me," he said, seductively, slipping a small piece of yellow sticky note onto my desk._

_"Oh, no-"_

_He was gone before I could finish telling him I was already seeing someone. I peeled the sticky note off of my desk and read the random numbers on the piece of paper. "Oh, great."_

"Actually, I do know, if I still have his number. He gave it to me when he started working there," I leaped off the bed to go towards the dresser by the closest. I dug through the clothing in most of the drawers before I found a wrinkled, slightly ripped piece of paper at the bottom of a drawer. After studying it, I realized something. _If Duncan has Derrick's number, Duncan can track him down and . . . Derrick's going to end up hurt, or possibly murdered. Then Duncan gets convicted and ends up in jail for years, or maybe sent to jail for life . . . oh, hell no! I'm letting him get into that kind of trouble. _"Um. I don't have it. Never mind about the whole thing."

I jumped about two feet in the air when Duncan whispered over my shoulder, "Then what's that in your hand?" I hadn't realized that he had came behind me.

"Nothing, nothing!" I turned around hid the number behind my back, one of the most stupid, classic techniques of trying to hide something from someone.

He smirked, then began reaching out. "C'mon, Princess. Let me see-"

"No!" I dodged his attempt of grabbing me or the tiny piece of paper. "I am not going to let you get yourself in to trouble!"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart! I just make a call, go down to his house and kick his ass."

My eyes widened as I imagined Duncan and Derrick going at each other on Derrick's front yard. Duncan would make one big swing and Derrick would be out cold, on the ground, all bloody and just about lifeless. If know Duncan as well as I think I do, I suspect he'd continue to beat down on Derrick until Derrick was dead. The neighbors would call the cops, and Duncan would be in some serious trouble. Duncan would have to be miserable in jail, and I'd have to live either alone or with my parents back in Canada. _No. _"No, Duncan!" I finally responded and dashed out of out bedroom.

"Courtney!" he called from behind in shock. He was chasing after me.

I jumped onto the couch with the note in my fist. I looked down at Duncan, who looked like he was thinking hard but at the same time he was enjoying himself. He was probably thinking of a way to get Derrick's number from me.

_Why don't you just rip it up and eat it, Court?_

_Because, he might have different plans. He might just want to talk to the jackass. _

_He's Duncan. He wants to kill. He craves blood.  
_

_Oh, ha ha. I know, but he might be smart about it and just talk to Derrick._

_Chyeah. Right._

"You don't want to wear yourself out, now do you, Princess?" Duncan murmured, soothingly. Instead of waiting for a reply, Duncan completely knocked me off my feet by tackling me down on the couch. The best I could do was hide my hands behind back and hope he'd give up. He didn't. Instead, he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a sitting position.

"No, Duncan!" I cried out, in a begging tone.

"Princess, stop overreacting!" Duncan's arms wrapped around me and grabbed a hold of my hands. "Release, Princess!" He was trying to get the note from my hand without hurting me, but I shook my head in refusal. One by one, Duncan force me to lift my fingers. I suppose that as soon as he saw the crumpled piece of paper, he just removed it from my palm as quickly as possible. "Ha!" he laughed out loud and started unfolding the piece of paper.

"OW!" I whimpered right before he could read the number.

Automatically, he looked up to see what the problem was. He looked confounded.

"Duncan, it hurts!" I whimpered again, trying to pull off the whole_ I'm-in-Pain _act.

For a few seconds, he forgot about the note and leaned over me. "What hurts, Princess?" his voice was filled with so much concern, that I was almost a little guilty after I snatched the note away from his hand. "Courtney!"

"Duncan, sit back and hear me out first!"

"Honey . . ."

"Sit your ass down, _darling_." His eyebrows raised as he heard the demanding tone in my voice, and I couldn't tell if he was surprised or liking it. Either way, he obediently sat down next to me and tucked his hands behind his head in a nonchalant way. I continued, "Okay. I_ will _give you his number, but you have to promise me one thing."

Duncan nodded.

"You will not lay a _finger_ on him," I whispered, slow, making every word clear.

"What!?" Duncan came at me with the reaction I expected. "You don't want me to hurt him? Are you protecting him or something?"

"No! I'm trying to protect _you._ I don't want you to get in to trouble."

He began to pout like a child. "I don't know."

"No promise, no number."

"Alright, fine! As long as I get to say a few things to this guy . . . "

I squealed in delight and triumph. _Perfect! Duncan can scare Derrick silly without getting involved with him physically, or getting involved with the police! _"Thank you, thank you!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. _Who am I kidding? Whatever, just keep believing it, Courtney._

A smile crept on his face. "Yeah, yeah, just hand over the damn piece of paper."

I obeyed and wrapped my arms around him. "You're going to fix it . . . with words, right?"

"If I can find a way, sure."

I stared into to his aqua eyes, trying to detect anything that could be passed on as an uncomfortable lie. Finally, even though I did feel slightly childish about it, I lifted my hand and extended my pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

He gave me an amused looked, but he connected his finger with mine and said, "Ha. Pinky promise, 'kay, Princess?"

"Yes, Dunky-poo." I giggled and rested my head on Duncan's shoulder. _Good. Duncan doesn't need to be in anymore trouble. _"I love you, Duncan."

"I love you, too, Princess."

_He's so lying. He's going to kill him._

--

**A/N: **

**UPDATE: I'd appreciate any ideas, since when I'm on, I don't want to not have anything to write.  
**

Remember to read the 'PLEASE READ' part in the beginning.

Read and review? :3 Please and thank you, if you do. Even if you don't like my story, just give me some advice.

I'm open to ideas, even though I kinda already have quite a bit of them.**  
**


End file.
